Races
There are many Races in The Legend of Zelda, and Link's Queen manages to add to them. Here's a list describing the races seen in My Inner Life and a short description and history of them. Sentient Silverlites The Silverlites are a very powerful, non-canon race of people that are mentioned and appeared in My Inner Life. They are capable of using the power of the elements. The main protagonist, Jenna Silverblade, was noted to be the last of the Silverlite Race by Zelda and Link. Link witnessed her using one of her abilities to defeat Dark Link in the Water Temple. Prior to knowing about her Silverlite heritage, Jenna obligates to protecting the Triforce alongside with Link. Noteable Members Jenna Silverblade Jenna's Dead Parents Griffins The Griffins are a race created by Link's Queen. They are based off the Griffin of Greek mythology. They have the body, back legs and tail of a lion while having the head, forearms, talons and wings of an eagle. In My Inner Life, Griffins live in a city a top one of the mountains in the Black Mountains and are ruled by the Griffin Council (also known as the Tower of Elders). Griffins are distrustful of humans due to being enslaved by them during the Great War hundreds of years ago. They were once invaded by the Dark Lord Ariakas but successfully repelled him. They come in many colors and sizes. Their flag is an image of a Griffin standing on it's hind legs. They are the only race that can make the potent alcoholic beverage Griffin Spice. They are one of the more developed races in the story. Noteable Members Lord Dalamar The Merchant Tanis High Priestess Alhana Tara Hylians Described as 'Elven' in the story, Hylians are the citizens of the Kingdom of Hyrule and are ruled by King Zelda. Hylians have an innate magical ability that can manifest in multiple ways such as telepathy and the ability to use music to effect environments or reality. These abilities are not seen in My Inner Life, and Link (and Jenna)'s telepathy is attributed to The Ritual they preformed after their wedding. Noteable Members Link Silverblade Princess Zelda King Zelda Zora The Zora are an aquatic race who live in Hyrule. They are ruled by King Zora (who is absent from this story) and (eventually) Princess Ruto in Zora's Domain. They also house Lord Jabu Jabu (who is also absent), their Guardian Deity of the Zora who is said to bring Happiness to one offering him a fish. Noteable Members Princess Ruto Gorons Gorons are a rock dwelling race who live in Death Mountain. Although they look intimidating, they are a kind and gentle folk who eat rocks from the caves surrounding Death Mountain. Their leader is Darunia (written as "Daurina" in the story), The Sage of Fire. Noteable Members Darunia Kokiri The Kokiri are a race of child-like beings care for by the Great Deku Tree, their patron deity. The Kokiri are granted fairies by the Great Deku Tree to watch over them. Noteable Members Saria Mido Dragons Dragons were once a peaceful race who lived near Dragonmount. They were forced out by the Griffins and had to relocate to the Poisoned Lands, where they were captured and trained for battle by the Draconians, causing them to become poisoned and dark. There are 5 different types of Dragons; Blue, Red and Black (who were captured and enslaved) as well as Bronze and Silver (who presumably escaped). Horsemeat is Dragon's Favorite Food. Blue dragons are the strongest dragons, they have great sense of smell and sight. Red dragons have acid breath. Unipegs Unipegs are an elusive race that lives in the Mystical Rainforest. Link's Queen describes them as a cross between Unicorns and theGreek Mythological Pegasus; Making them Winged Unicorns. They are said to have mystical powers and can only be seen by one who is pure of heart and who believes in them, as they do not trust humans. Folklore indicates that if you do see them, your prayers and/or dreams will come true. They have a leader whom returned with the convoy sent by Princess Zelda to discuss the oncoming war with the Dark Lord Ariakas. Animals Kariee The Kariee are mentioned only once in the story to describe the speed of Unipegs. The Kariee are small, swift predatory birds that live along the borders of Gerudo Valley. They hunt mice and lizards and are extremely territorial. Horses Horses appear to be common animals used for transport in Hyrule and perhaps all of Gaia. They are a Dragon's Favorite Food. Horses can tell when a dragon is near by. Livestock Animals such as cows, pigs and cuccos are not mentioned much in My Inner Life apart from being on the land surrounding Silverblade House as part of Link and Jenna's farm/ranch. Category:Characters Category:The World